Slytherin Harry Potter
by D0ct0r10
Summary: Harry escapes Voldemort with his family. James thinks his son will be Gryffindor just like him and Lily, but will he? Or will he go somewhere else?
1. Peter's Remorse

Halloween 1981  
Lily and James Potter were busy tucking in their son Harry when Peter Pettigrew burst through the door. "I'm sorry, James!" he sobbed. "For what Peter?" asked James. "I told him! I told him!" cried Pettigrew. "Told who what?" "The dark lord! I told him that you, Lily, and Harry are here in Godric's Hollow! I'm so sorry James!" Peter sobbed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we must get to safety!" said James. "Where can we go?" cried Peter. James pulled out a piece of parchment that read: The residence of Sirius Black is located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "This is Sirius' house, which is under the Fidelius Charm as you can see, and as I am secret keeper I will trust you enough to not tell a soul about it, understand?" "Yes, James," replied Peter meekly. Lily came downstairs and said, "Hi Wormy. What are you doing here?" "I tol-" Peter began to reply. "We'll discuss it later, but right now I need you to go get Harry Lily, so we can apparate to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." OK, James." replied Lily. Two minutes later Lily and Harry were downstairs and ready to apparate. "What about me, James?" asked Peter. "I believe that you gave us enough advanced warning that I will be able to return for you, Peter." And with that, the Potter family apparated. A couple seconds later, James reappeared for Peter, then apparated again.


	2. At Grimmauld Place

When the Potter family, and his friend Peter Pettigrew walked through the door on Halloween, Sirius Black was thoroughly surprised. "What you guys doing here?" he asked. They all sat down at the dinner table and James told him everything while Peter sat looking disappointed in himself. At the end Sirius roughly stood up and ran towards Peter, only to be stopped by James. "You little rat!" he screamed. "I can't believe that you would sell your own friend to Voldemort! Step aside James, he's not worth protecting!" "Sirius, calm down, I'm sure Peter was very frightened and I do not blame him for telling Voldemort. Now if you want security for your own house you could make Peter make an Unbreakable Vow." "Fine." Sirius replied shortly. "James you will be our Bonder." Sirius and Peter liked hands and James placed the tip of his wand on their hands. Sirius began to speak, "Will you, Peter, keep the secret of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?" "I will," said Peter. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from James' wand and wound around the linked hands. "And will you, Peter keep the secret of the Potter's residence here?" Sirius asked. "I will," replied Peter. A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain. Once again Sirius spoke, "And, should it prove necessary, die in order to keep both secrets?" "I will," said Peter, shaking. James' somber face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around Sirius' and Peter's hands like a rope.


	3. The Fall of Lord Voldemort

The Day after Halloween, 1981  
Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office. When he had heard that the Potters had escaped Voldemort's grasp, he immediately started worrying about the Longbottoms, surely Voldemort would go after the Longbottoms because of their son. He was almost positive that the spell he had created would help them, but as it was absolutely impossible to test it on another wizard he would just have to risk it. And with that, he apparated to the Longbottoms house. He knocked politely and waited patiently for someone to open the door. Alice Longbottom knew that Voldemort would be after her son and she was terrified. So when she heard a knock on the door the day after the Potters had narrowly escaped Voldemort, she was scared to open it, but when she heard Albus Dumbledore ask aloud if anyone was home, she opened the door and welcomed Dumbledore into her house. Dumbledore took the next 10 minutes to explain to Alice and her husband Frank that they were in great danger and that he could help them with a spell he invented if they wished him to. The Longbottoms accepted Dumbledore's offer and were excited to have the chance to live. Dumbledore told them that they should go to Hogwarts since it was safe, and that he would wait for Voldemort at their house. After the Longbottoms disapparated, Dumbledore sat on the couch and waited. An hour later, the door burst open to reveal a person so horrible that people were afraid to speak his name: Lord Voldemort. "Hello Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "Where are the Longbottoms, old man?" Voldemort asked shrewdly. "I've hidden them Tom, and I intend to finish your reign of terror tonight." Voldemort sneered, "You always did like me the least of all my teachers, Dumbledore, and I will duel you just to humor you." "What ever you say, Tom." replied Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Voldemort faced each other across the living room they both bowed to each other and stood at their ready positions. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Dumbledore shouted. Voldemort's wand flew to the side, and as he ran to get it Dumbledore cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA MAXIMA!" Voldemort crumpled, but managed to get to his wand and disapparate unbeknownst to Dumbledore, who thought Voldemort had dissolved with the sheer power of the spell. Muggles began to mill around, and Dumbledore disapparated back to Hogwarts.


	4. Diagon Alley

Over the next 10 years, Harry grew to look remarkably like his father, except for his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. Harry had asked Lily and James numerous questions about Hogwarts, and he was very excited about going. Harry had discovered that James had a broomstick and had asked James about it. James informed him all about Quidditch and told Harry that he had played Chaser and Seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. Harry then proceeded to ask James about the Houses of Hogwarts. James had told Harry that both he and Lily were in Gryffindor. Harry asked what would happen if he was in Slytherin, and James and Lily had told him that he would be their little Slytherin if that happened, not that it would, as James put it. One day in June, a tawny owl from Hogway came to Grimmauld Place and gave James and Lily, Harry's Letter of Acceptance and school supply list. The next day, the Potters went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry's school stuff, and in addition to the required books, James bought Harry, So You Want to Live Like an Animal: A Guide to Animagi and Quidditch Through the Ages. They also went to Eeylop's Owl Emporium and got Harry a snowy Owl, which he later named Hedwig, a name he found in: A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Lastly, they went to Ollivander's to buy Harry a wand. After trying numerous wands, Mr. Ollivander pulled a wand and said that it was Holly and Phoenix feather, and when Harry held it, he felt power surge through his arm and a shower of golden sparks came out, James and Lily were applauding profusely. But we're intrigued when Ollivander started muttering he said that the Phoenix who gave the feather for Harry's wand gave one more feather and that was for the wand of Lord Voldemort. James paid for Harry's wand and then they apparated back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.


	5. On the way to Hogwarts

September 1, 1991  
Harry, Lily, James, and Sirius rode the Knight Bus to Kings Cross Station, Peter had decided to remain behind due to the fact there could be Death Eaters who would recognize him. When they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry could not see Platform 9 3/4 and asked James and Lily where it was. James said, "You have to walk between the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10." Harry was surprised at this and was slightly nervous as he ran towards the barrier with James, Harry closed his eyes and braced for impact but he just kept on running. Harry opened his eyes to see a scarlet steam engine with Hogwarts Express on the side of the carriages. Shortly after James and Harry were through, Lily and Sirius followed. James and Sirius helped Harry get his trunk into a compartment then they all got off the train, and Harry said goodbye to his family. The train's whistle blew and Lily urged him to hurry and James and Sirius told him to have a good term and that they would see him at Christmas. Harry made it back to his compartment and a few minutes later a rather attractive girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came to the compartment and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." "Sure, no one is sitting there, not that I would say no to such an attractive girl. "Harry said. The girl blushed. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "I'm Daphne Greengrass," the girl said, "and thank you for your compliment, you're not too bad looking yourself." Harry's cheeks reddened. They were interrupted by the compartment door opening to reveal a boy who was thin and tall, he asked, "Could I sit in here with you guys, I'm being bullied." "Sure, just sit by me." Harry Potter "I'm Harry, and this is Daphne." "Hi." Said Daphne. "I'm Harold Higgs, my brother Terence is a third year and Seeker for the Slytherin House Team." "My dad was a Seeker for the Gryffindor House Team." "Oh, you're a Gryffindor." Said Daphne looking sad, "I'm a Slytherin." "Me too." said Harold. "I don't know what house I want to be in. Gryffindor would be cool since my parents were in there, but I guess Slytherin wouldn't be so bad." Said Harry. Suddenly the compartment door burst open and a pale boy with a thin face and white-blonde hair swaggered in with two enormous boys standing beside him like bodyguards. "Found you, Higgs!" he exclaimed. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" said the boy. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Daphne Greengrass, and I assume you already know Harold." replied Harry. "You should know that hanging around riffraff like Higgs here can get you in a lot of trouble one day. I can help with finding the right kind of people, Potter," said Malfoy extending his hand. "I can figure it out by myself thanks," replied Harry coolly. A pink tinge appeared on Malfoy's cheeks and he said, "Let's go Crabbe and Goyle."


	6. Almost to Hogwarts

"Wow," said Harold, "you really took care of him." "He sure did," said Daphne. "Oh Harry I hope you're in Slytherin." Harry couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or not. "We're almost there," said Harry changing the subject. "We better get our robes on." 10 minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform, and a loud voice said, "Leave your luggage on the train, it be taken up to the school separately." As they got off the train, Harry could see a big man who was saying, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years! Hey wait who're yeh?" asked the man. "My name is Harry Potter, sir." replied Harry. "Oh a Potter eh? Knew yer mum and dad. Head girl and boy in their day. Grea' people. My name's Hagrid. OK, everyone into a boat no more than four in a boat. Harry, Daphne, and Harold got into a boat. Harry got into the boat first, then Daphne was getting in, but she slipped and landed in Harry's arms making Harry blush and Daphne smile, and of course Malfoy saw the whole thing and said, "Potter, you've already got a girlfriend?" Causing both Harry and Daphne to blush. When Harold got in, he looked at Harry with a wondering stare. Harry pointedly looked away. The boats began to move across the lake making no sound. When they reached the castle, Harold knocked three times on a wooden door which was opened by a stern lady in green robes who said, "Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take it from here." She brought them in the castle and told them, "You will wait here until I come and get you. Harry noticed a red-headed boy on his left side (on his right was Daphne who kept brushing her hand against his) he heard Malfoy say," No need to tell me who you are, my father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Harry saw the boy's cheeks turn pink but before he could do anything he said, "Shut up, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked and said, "Look at that Weasley, someone wants to be your friend because you can't stick up for yourself." "Just ignore him," Harry said. "My name's Harry. What's yours?" "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." said the boy and he offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it and decided this boy was worth being friends with. "What house are you going to be in?" asked Ron. "I don't know. My parents were Gryffindors, but I'm kind of leaning towards Slytherin." Ron's face blanched, "But that's You-Know-Who's old house." "Well yeah, but he's gone isn't he?" Harry asked, "Dumbledore finished him." Ron was about to say something when the stern lady came back and said, "I am Professor McGonagall, follow me." And so they did.


	7. The Sorting

Professor McGonagall led them into the dining hall, placed a four-legged stool in the very front, and placed a patched, frayed, and dirty hat on the stool. All at once everyone got quiet, then the hat began to sing.  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
These patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So try me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
The dining hall burst into applause after the hat had finished it's song. Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name you will go sit down and put the hat on. Abott, Hannah!" The hat said, "HUFFFLEPUFF!"  
The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly for their new member. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Harry smiled at her. "SLYTHERIN!" "Higgs, Harold" "SLYTHERIN!" "Longbottom, Neville!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Morag" Malfoy swaggered up. The hat touched his head and said, "SLYTHERIN!" There weren't many people left now. "Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil, Patil, Perks." Then finally, "Potter, Harry!" Harry walked up and put the hat on. "Hmm... Where shall I put you?" The hat said. Just put me where I will be best," thought Harry. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage. Not a bad mind, either. Plenty of talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. I know where to put you... SLYTHERIN!" Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid were all stunned.


	8. Slytherin

Professor McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, "Surely he can't be in Slytherin, Albus." "The Sorting Hat's word is final," replied Dumbledore. Harry watched as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we begin our feast. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Over at the Slytherin table, Harry leaned towards a prefect and whispered, "Is he insane?" "Insane?" The prefect laughed harshly, "he's completely mad, plus he's a muggle lover." "What's wrong with muggles?" Harry wondered.  
Suddenly, the plates on the table filled with food, and everyone in the Great Hall started filling their plates. After dinner, all the food vanished, then dessert took its place. "Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "They have treacle! That's my favorite dessert ever!" After dinner, the prefect that Harry had talked to led them to the Slytherin common room. "This is the common room," he said. "This is where you will sleep and study with your house. As you saw, when you approach the wall, you say the password to get in. And don't forget them!" "Well he seems nice." muttered Harry. "Don't worry, Harry "Harold said. "He's just doing his job." Just then, the common room opened and a teacher with a hooked nose and greasy hair stepped in. "First years, come here now. I have to tell you the rules." The first years stepped forward. "Listen up, I will not tolerate big-headedness," he looked at Harry when he said this. "Boys dormitory is on the left, girls on the right. No wandering after dark, any student or students caught will be severely punished. Am I clear?" "Yes Professor Snape." They all said. "Well this year is going to be just great." Harry said sarcastically. Daphne sent a pitying look toward him, but Harry was too upset to notice.


End file.
